Every Moment Counts
by xoxEllexox
Summary: The year is 1992, 19 year old Kate Todd has fled to England for two months. On her first day, she meets a Med Student named Ari Haswari and her life is changed forever. Prequal to x-x-xpippyx-x-x's 'Let The Truth Sting'. Kate/Ari
1. Those Lazy Hazy Crazy Days

**_Hey everyone._**

**_This is 'Every Moment Counts' the prequal to x-x-xpippyx-x-x 's fic 'Let The Truth Sting'_**

**_This is a fic about how Ari and Kate met all those years ago. Enjoy!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

It was 1992, just turned 19 year old Kate Todd looked around her in amazement, in the distance she could see the famous Big Ben. She had decided to take a break from college when things got really stressful. Her mother and father were disappointed, so she had packed one small bag and headed off to England for 2 months.

It was in the middle of winter, so she had her favourite dark purple beanie on her head, her long brown hair hanging out from underneath it and her large black jacket wrapped around her. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked a few feet backwards and ran straight into someone.

She spun around quickly and saw a cup of coffee land in the snow "Oh god, I'm sorry!" She said. She looked up at the person she had run into and was immediately drawn to the man's eyes. "Let me buy you another one" She said, keeping her eyes trained on his.

"It is fine" The man said, putting his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Caitlin...Kate. Everyone calls me Kate" She said, having no idea why she was being so nervous.

"Caitlin" He said with a smirk "I will make you a deal. You join me to dinner tonight, and I will forgive you for spilling my coffee" He said.

Kate smiled at him and nodded "Sure. I'm staying at the Sanders Hotel" She said.

"I will meet you in the lobby at 8" He said, turning and beginning to walk away. He suddenly felt a small hand grab his arm and he turned around.

"What's your name?" Kate asked.

"Haswari. Well, it is Ari, but everyone calls me by my last name" He said, and she knew he was somehow mocking her.

"Ari" She smiled "See you tonight"

* * *

Kate walked around her hotel room at 7:45pm getting ready. She couldn't believe that on her first day in England she had gotten a date with a very attractive guy.

She walked through into the bathroom wearing only her bra and panties and started to brush her dark brown hair that reached half way down her back. She then walked back into the other room to her open suitcase and pulled out her only dress. It was light blue, had spaghetti straps and ended just above her knees. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, into the elevator and pressed the button to take her to the Lobby.

When the elevator doors opened she walked into the Lobby, immediately seeing her date for the night sitting on one of the armchairs off to the side.

He stood as soon as he saw her, walking to meet her half way "You look exquisite" He said, making her blush and look away.

"Not too bad yourself" She said looking him up and down, taking in the black pants and black dress shirt with thin red strips running down it he was wearing, his leather jacket hung over one arm.

The restaurant he took her to was only down the road. It was small and cosy, and had excellent food. After they had the first of the three course meal, he moved to sit in the seat next to her, putting his arm across the back of her seat.

"You are American, am I correct?" He asked. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm from Indiana. I'm taking a break from College"

"Why?" He asked.

"The classes I was taking were not what I wanted to do, and things got stressful. I've always wanted to go into the Secret Service like my Uncle did" She said "I'm not sure about going to Law School anymore".

He nodded "How long have you been in England?" He asked.

"I got here last night" She said "Tell me about you" She said. He turned to face her more, keeping his arm on the back of her chair.

"My father sent me here to go to Medical School. I am in my third year of study. That is it" He said.

"So you'd be 23 then" She said, he nodded with a smirk "Where did your father send you from?"

"Israel" He said.

"Wow" She said. Their food arrived at that moment and they spent the rest of their meal not talking much, more looking at each other. At the end of the meal they got up and began to walk down the street.

It began snowing and Kate shivered. Ari saw and shrugged off his jacket, putting it over her shoulders and returning to her side. She smiled softly at him and he put an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the quiet street.

When they got to the outside of the Hotel, she turned and looked up at him. Before she knew it, one of his hands was buried in her hair and his lips were on hers. As she kissed him back she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his waist. When he pulled away he kept his arm firmly around her waist and looked down at her.

"Lunch tomorrow?" She asked breathlessly. He pressed her lips to hers again and murmured against her lips in agreement.

Kate smiled and stepped away from him and started to back into the hotel "Pick me up here?" She asked, his jacket still wrapped around her.

He smirked and nodded "I will be here at 11" He said. She smiled and turned, walking through the doors of the hotel.

Ari chuckled to himself before walking down the snow covered street.

* * *

"So do you have any sisters or brothers?" Kate asked the next day as she and Ari walked down a path next to a lake in a park. She had kept his jacket in her hotel room and she was pretty sure he didn't know she still had it, as when he had picked her up for lunch he was wearing one exactly like it. He nodded.

"Yes. I have two sisters" He said. Kate smiled up at him.

"I have three brothers and a sister. Though none of them are talking to me at the moment" She said. Ari put an arm around her shoulders.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I packed a bag and left for England" She laughed as he guided her to sit on the grass next to the lake.

They looked at the lake for a while and watched as the world went by. Kate turned to look at Ari and leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Would you like to come see my apartment?" He asked. Kate looked up at him and nodded.

"Where is it?" She asked him as they stood up.

Ari smirked and nodded his head to the side. Kate looked over and looked back quickly, her eyes wide.

"Isn't that the most expensive apartment building here?" She said. He chuckled, putting his arm around her and they began walking.

"Yes" He said "And I live on the top floor"

* * *

The front door of Ari's apartment flung open, he and Kate tumbling in. He pushed the door closed with his foot while picking Kate up, her legs wrapping around his waist as they kissed. He began kissing down to her neck, so Kate managed to open her eyes.

"Nice apartment" She murmured before his lips were back on hers. He carried her through the apartment and into his room, slamming the door closed behind them.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up alone in the large bed. She sat up, stretching as she did and looked around.

The bedroom was quite large, windows taking up all of the wall next to her. The carpet was white, along with the walls while the bed side tables and the chest of draws were black. The bed had a shiny steel headboard and the bedding was red.

She got up, finding Ari's shirt lying on the floor and put it on, her long hair extremely messy from the night's activities.

She walked across the room and opened the door, leaning against the frame while she watched Ari across the large room making coffee.

"Good morning" She smiled. He looked over his shoulder as he put the things in his hands down. He was wearing black track suit pants and no shirt. He moved his way past one the red couches and went straight up to her. She looked up at him with a smile as he smirked down at her. Her breathing hitched as he leaned close to her, his lips going next to her ear.

"Good morning" He murmured before kissing her, pushing her back against the door frame as he did.

"This is a first" Someone said in an amused voice walking into the room. Ari and Kate broke away from each other and Ari rolled his eyes slightly. Kate looked towards the voice with a slight blush across her cheeks, she saw a man around the same age as Ari taking a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. The man was well built, had red hair, blue eyes and was dressed in worn jeans and an army green jacket.

"This is my roommate Owen. I find it best to ignore him" Ari whispered in her ear.

Owen rolled his eyes and picked up his keys "I have training" He said "It was nice to meet you…"

"Kate" She smiled.

Owen nodded and walked out the door with a slight wave to them before disappearing from sight.

Kate looked up Ari and he stood up straight "He is training to be in the army, he is also attending medical school with me" He said "He is moving back to America once he is finished"

Kate nodded "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

Ari smirked and walked towards her so she was walking backwards back into the bedroom "I may have an idea" He murmured into her ear as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**_More to come soon!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle _**


	2. Partings

**_Hey everyone._**

**_Sorry it took a while to update, I had to fix a few things in the last chapter that didn't make sense, so yeah._**

**_Oh, and yes, the Owen here is in fact Owen Hunt from GA :P_**

**_For my best mate Pippy. As always._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

One month later Kate was sitting on one of the red couches in Ari's apartment, her legs tucked under her and a newspaper in her lap.

Ari sat down next to her and put his arm across the back of the couch and kissed the side of her head. She closed the newspaper and looked at him with a smile.

"I've got to go to the hotel to get some clothes" She said.

Ari took the arm from the back of the couch and put his hand on her thigh "Why do you not just stay here?" He said.

Kate looked at him, her eyes slightly widened and she took a deep breath "If you're sure that's alright" She said.

"Well, you have slept here almost every night since you arrived here. I do not see why you should continue to waste money on a hotel room you do not use" He said.

She smiled and nodded "I'd like that" She murmured, leaning forward and kissing him. He pulled her into his lap, running his hands up her back and tangling in her long hair. Ari deepened the kiss as he pushed her to lie down on the couch before settling on top of her. They faintly heard the front door open and they heard a scoff.

"Must you two do that when you know I'll be home?" Owen said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Air pulled Kate up so they were half laying, half sitting, her front still pressed against his. She grinned at him "Well, it's just an added plus when you get freaked out by it"

Owen laughed and rolled his eyes "I'm going to be studying, and I don't want to hear any of it" He laughed walking to his room.

"Wear earplugs then" She called after him.

She fell back onto the couch, Ari resting above her shaking his head with a smirk.

Kate's eyebrows knitted together as she looked up at him "What's going to happen when I go home?" She asked him.

Ari's hand came up and stroked her cheek gently "I have not thought about it to be honest" He said "We will deal with it when the time comes" He said.

She sighed and nodded "Alright" She murmured, pulling him down for another kiss.

He kissed her neck and ran his hands down her sides "I love you" He mumbled against her skin. Her hands tangled in his black hair and she smiled.

"I love you too" She breathed. He pulled her up and pulled her to his bedroom and closing the door behind them, pulling her to the bed before sitting on the edge.

"I do not want to stop being with you, and if that requires a long distance relationship, I do not mind" He said as she straddled him.

She grinned "I don't mind either" She said as they fell back onto the bed. She put her head on his shoulder and ran a finger up and down his shirt clad chest as his arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Would you like me to help you get your things?" He asked a few minutes later.

She nodded against his neck and closed her eyes "Later. Sleep now" She murmured. Ari chuckled and sat her up.

"Hotel first, you may sleep later" He said, Kate still curled against him with her eyes closed.

"You're the one who kept me up all night" She said standing up and changing from the boxers and tank top she was wearing to a pair of dark blue jeans and red polo t-shirt. Ari stood up, already dressed, and handed her a helmet off the floor next to his bed. She rolled her eyes as she took it and they made their way to the Hotel.

* * *

They hadn't done much packing once they got to the hotel; instead they used the time to mess up the hotel rooms sheets once last time.

Kate was now lying on top of Ari, her arms folded on his chest with her chin resting on top and looking at him with a small smile.

"What?" He asked, his palm gently placed on her lower back.

She shook her head and moved up slightly to rest her head between his neck and shoulder "Nothing" She murmured "I'm just glad I'm here" She shrugged.

"I am glad too that you are here" He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I don't think I want to go back home"

* * *

"I don't want to go home" Kate said with a frown three weeks later as she stood at the airport in front of Ari.

"I know Caitlin" He said putting his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She rubbed her face into the material of his shirt so she wouldn't cry, her arms going around his torso "We will see each other again soon, I will make sure of it" He said, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded and pulled her head off his chest "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered back, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"I have to catch my flight to JFK airport and then to Indiana" She sighed "My sister's picking me up at the airport when I get back, she's pretty jealous" She smirked.

"And why is that?" He asked. Kate laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Because I went to a far away land and fell in love with a tall dark and handsome man" He murmured against his lips.

He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her an envelope "These are the photos Owen took last week, he informed me that if I did not give them to you he would not be happy with me" He smirked. She took the envelope and held it to her chest.

'_Flight 675 to JFK airport USA is now boarding' _

Kate looked up at Ari with a sad look on her face which mirrored his. She swallowed "I promised I wouldn't cry" She laughed slightly, wiping away a tear that was running down her cheek.

He buried his hand in her hair and gave her one last long kiss "I will miss you, my Caitlin" He murmured letting her go.

"I'll miss you too" She said with a sad voice. He took her hand and kissed her palm. She smiled and wiped away another tear.

"Bye" She said walking away towards the gate. He stood and watched as she walked out of his sight, and when he was sure she was on the plane he put his hands in his black jacket and walked out of the airport.

* * *

**_The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, I've already started writing it. lol._**

**_Review! _**

**_xoxElle_**


	3. Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant!

**_Hey all!_**

**_Again, for Pippy._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Kate settled back into her classes easily, but she missed Ari and being in England with him. It had been a month and a half since she had gotten back and she and Ari had been writing letters to each other, mostly saying how they were and what they were doing at the time.

Kate was sitting in her dorm room bathroom looking down at the pregnancy test on the floor next to her with a frown.

She sighed and rested her head against the side of the bathtub before getting the pencil that was tucked on top of her ear and put it to the notepad on her lap. She had no idea what to write, so she wrote the only thing she could think of.

_'I'm pregnant'_

She tore the paper off the notepad and put it in an envelope she had tucked into the papers and threw the pregnancy test in the trash can next to the sink and pushing herself up and walking out, running straight into her roommate.

"Why are you crying?" Her roommate, Anna, asked. She was petite, blond and planning to be an Art teacher, so all her art supplies were always spread across the dorm room.

Kate wiped her eyes quickly, holding the notepad and envelope to her chest "That a letter to your guy?" Anna asked "Why are you crying, you always get a weird happy look on your face. This is not a happy face" She said crossing her arms.

Kate shook her head "I'm fine" She said. Anna raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. Kate sighed and walked over to the couch, putting the paper on the coffee table in front of her before sitting and pulling her knees to her chest. Anna quickly went over and sat neck to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Kate looked at her and swallowed "I'm pregnant" She whispered.

"Whoa!" Anna said excitedly "Are you serious?"

Kate looked at her "Because I would be kidding about something like this" She said.

"This is awesome" Anna said "Are you gonna tell him?" She asked.

"Of course I am" Kate said "I've already got the letter written. I'm going to post it now"

"Are you going to tell the rest of the group?" Anna asked. She and Kate had a group of 5 other friends who were like a second family to her, she had met them when she had started at the college before she went to England.

"Soon" She whispered standing up and grabbing the letter. Anna nodded and watched as her friend walked out the door.

* * *

Late two nights later, Kate was sitting at the desk in her room, reading from one of the books for her classes when the phone next to her rang. She was wearing the black t-shirt she had stolen from Ari's bedroom when she was in England and a pair of track suit pants with her long brown hair in a messy bun. She hadn't told anyone other than Anna about the pregnancy, and the trip to the doctors the day before had confirmed it.

She picked up the phone, almost tangling herself in the long cord and put it to her ear "Hello?"

"_Caitlin_" Ari said through the phone quietly.

"You got my letter?" She asked.

She heard Ari swallow on the other end of the phone "_Are you positive_?"

"Yes" She said standing up and pacing as far as the phone cord would let her "But if you don't want anything to do with it, I won't mind, I mean it's your decision-"

"_Caitlin_" He said cutting her off "_Do not say that_" He said softly.

She calmed down slightly and took a deep breath "Ok. How will we do it?" She asked.

"_I do not know, but we will. I have missed you_" He said quickly "_I will write to you soon_"

She sighed "I love you" She whispered.

She smiled as she hung up the phone; feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She sat back in her chair and leaned back slightly, putting her hands on her stomach and smiling slightly.

Her parents would give her the 'You're too young' speech, but she knew she was defiantly not going to get rid of this baby, and she knew she was pretty young to be having a baby. But she didn't care about any of that.

She turned back to her open books and began to study again with a small smile on her face.

* * *

A week later, Kate and Anna, plus three of their friends were walking across the campus back to Kate and Anna's dorm room when suddenly Anna stopped.

"Kate, isn't that the guy from the photo's in your room?" Anna asked nodding across the courtyard they were in near the car park.

Kate looked sideways to where Anna was looking and almost dropped her books. Standing across the yard was none other than Ari, dressed in the usual black jacket and a motorcycle helmet in one hand.

Kate let out a laugh and a grin as she rushed towards him, and when he saw her he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she reached him "What about your classes back in England?"

"I will catch up" He shrugged, putting his left arm, the one holding his helmet, around her waist, putting his other hand on her cheek. He leaned his head down and captured her lips with his and pulling her closer, her books held to her chest between them.

He leaned back up after a moment and cocked his head to the side "You are more beautiful than I remember you being" He said.

She blushed slightly as she smiled at him "I can't believe you're here"

He chuckled and looked over her head quickly "I believe they are your friends?" He said. Kate turned around and saw her friends staring at them. She looked back up at him.

"Do you want to meet them?" She asked "I'm going to have to apologise in advanced for them..."

* * *

"This room is very art filled, I must say" Ari said into Kate's ear an hour later when they walked into her dorm room after Kate managed to get her friends to stop asking a thousand questions.

"Anna is an Art major" She said with locking the door. "She's dating our friend Craig, she's staying there tonight, so we can talk"

Ari nodded while walking to the couch and sitting on it, Kate sitting next to him a moment later.

He turned to look at her, studying her for a long moment "Have you seen a doctor yet?" He asked.

She nodded "I'm two and a half months along" She said "So it'd be my third week in England" She said with a small smile.

Ari pushed her back softly so her head was against the arm of the large dark blue couch. He lifted the white shirt she was wearing so her stomach was exposed to him, so he leaned down and kissed just above her belly button. She smiled and pulled him up so he was resting above her and pulled him to kiss her.

"I missed you" She murmured putting her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, murmuring "I missed you too" into her ear and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Which one is your bedroom?" He asked her. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him backwards a few steps before taking his hand.

"This one" She said pulling her into the door closest to the front door, pulling him in with a smirk, her eyes never leaving his and she shut the door behind them.

* * *

**_I'll update soon!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	4. Tick Tick Tick Boom

**_Hey all!_**

**_Sorry for the bit of a wait, I got stuck on this chapter!_**

**_Here it is!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

For the next few months Ari came at least once a month, visiting Kate and going to ultrasounds with her. Kate's friends were supportive as well, even if Ari freaked alot of them out and almost none of them had heard him talk.

Kate was now 8 months pregnant, and Ari had come to stay with her for two months for the last month of the pregnancy and the first month of after she had the baby until he had to be back in England.

"I love you" Kate murmured that early Sunday morning as they laid in bed. She had no classes today, so they were both taking advantage of the relaxing time together.

"I love you too, my Caitlin" He murmured against her bare shoulder, wrapping his arms around her growing stomach and shifting closer to her.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this?" She asked him as she put her hands over his. He kissed from her shoulder to her neck, his hands, with hers resting on top, stroking her bare stomach as he did.

"Yes, I believe we will" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and kissed his fingers, placing their entwined hands next to her head and shifting closer to him, not that there was anymore room, and he pulled the blanket over them more and resting his head against hers before both falling back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kate groaned as she got out of the bed later that afternoon and padded naked across the room and to the mirror. She turned to the side and looked at herself. Ari watched curiously from the bed and smirked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She turned her head and looked at him "Just looking, I've gotten so big" She laughed. He sat up and she walked over to the bed, getting on it and kneeling in front of him. He placed both his hands on her stomach and felt the feather light kick of the baby.

"Beautiful" He murmured. She smiled with a slight blush and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" She said. Ari thought for a moment.

"I think it will be a girl"

* * *

"_I hate you Ari" _Kate hissed through her teeth as she gripped his hands tightly. He sat behind her on the hospital bed, kissing her sweaty temple as she pushed.

"I know Caitlin, but it is worth it" He said. She snapped her head towards him and she glared. He smirked and held her hands tighter.

"Kate, just one more push, alright?" Her doctor said. Kate looked down at the doctor tiredly.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

The doctor laughed "Just one more push"

A few minutes later Kate was lying comfortably against Ari's chest as she held a small pink bundle in her arms.

"I told you" Ari murmured in her ear as he stroked the little girl who was wrapped in a blanket's cheek.

"I know" Kate sighed happily as she turned her head to kiss him.

The hospital room door opened and Anna walked in with a bunch of balloons and a large teddy bear.

"A girl!" Anna said excitedly going over and putting the balloons next to them and the teddy on the side table. "Congratulations!" She said with a grin "Do you have a name for her yet?"

Kate and Ari both shook their heads. Anna leaned over and looked at the small baby, smiling at the little face she saw.

"She looks like both of you" Anna said with a smile. She cooed over the baby for a few moments longer before saying goodbye and leaving the room quickly to report back to Kate's friends.

"What are we going to name her?" Ari asked quietly as the baby started to go to sleep.

"I like the name Aimee-Lee" Kate said with a smile "It was one of the names we talked about". Ari kissed her temple and nodded against the side of her head.

"I like it too" He said. She smiled.

"Aimee-Lee Haswari" Kate murmured before kissing Aimee-Lee on the head and putting her in the hospital crib next to the bed, which had a small piece of paper stuck to the front saying:

Baby Todd  
16 – 5 – 1993  
Girl

They laid down together, her back against his chest as they both looked at the crib and his hand ran up her arm to entwine their fingers together.

A few hours later, both were still awake, Ari looked over Kate's shoulder and looked at his watch, seeing it was 1:20am in the morning on the 17th. He turned her head to kiss her softly and put a hand on her cheek, putting his lips next to her ear he whispered.

"Happy birthday Caitlin"

* * *

"Do you really have to go back?" Kate asked with a slight chuckle four weeks later. Ari put his duffle bag down next to the pram that held Aimee-Lee and put his arms around Kate's waist.

"I will come back as often as I can" He promised, completely fazing out all the people around them in the crowded airport.

She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss, putting her hand on his cheek and pulling back slightly "How am I going to do this without you?" She asked.

He brushed some hair out of her face and looked at her for a moment "You will be able to do it" He murmured "I will visit you both very soon" He said letting Kate go and picking Aimee-Lee, bringing her up and kissing the top of her head before whispering something to her in Hebrew.

There was the last call for Ari's plane, so he put Aimee-Lee back down and turned to Kate again, pressing something small into her hand and closing her palm before she could see, kissing her one last time he whispered:

"I will see you soon"

When he had walked through his gate and on the plane, Kate looked down and stared down at the engagement ring in her open palm with a smile.

* * *

**_There is one more chapter left after this. _**

**_Oh, and I used Sasha Alexander's real birthday too._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	5. Family Matters

**_Hey all!_**

**_Last chapter._**

**_And these are just snapshots of their lives up until Aimee-Lee is 6 years old. _**

**_For Pippy!!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

22 year old Kate sat on the floor of her apartment, holding the hands of 1 year old Aimee-Lee as she waited for Ari to get home. He had finished his studies and moved back to Israel, visiting at least once a month.

Aimee-Lee giggled as Kate blew a raspberry on her stomach. The little girl looked like her mother, with her father's dark hair and eyes, and her personality was entirely Ari.

Kate heard the front door unlock and a duffle bag hit the floor with a loud thud, making Aimee-Lee look up curiously. Kate put Aimee-Lee in her lap and smiled up at Ari as he walked in, he walking over, burring his hand in her hair and leaning down to kiss her.

He sat down in front of Kate and Aimee-Lee as Kate helped the little girl to her feet.

"Show your Daddy what you learnt" She said, still smiling at Ari the whole time.

Aimee-Lee took a few shaky steps forward before collapsing and bracing herself on Ari's leg. He picked her up and kissed her cheek before looking at Kate.

"When did she-?"

"A few days ago" She said with a grin, crawling slightly to settle next to the almost 26 year old.

She put her head on his shoulder and both watched as Aimee-Lee played with one of his hands as Ari watched with a smile on his face that he always had with his daughter.

* * *

Three year old Aimee-Lee sat on Kate's lap as they sat on the floor in Kate's apartment close to the college where Kate was attending her last year. Aimee-Lee had the phone up to her ear.

"Daddy when are you comin' home?" She asked. Kate kissed the top of her head and smiled slightly. After a moment Aimee-Lee held the phone up to Kate "He wants to talk to you" She said before getting up and running over to where her toys were and tackling a large teddy bear at least twice her size that was from her Auntie Anna.

23 year old Kate pushed herself off the ground and walked over to the table where she picked up Aimee-Lee's cup and gave it to the three year old.

"When_ will _you be back Ari?" Kate asked him as she leaned against the table.

"_I will be there in three days Caitlin" _Ari said. Kate smiled.

"How's Israel?" She asked after a long silence.

"_My father has me doing a few things for him, nothing that is putting me in danger" _He said.

"Good" She said "I want you coming here in one piece" Kate said with a slight laugh, taking the phone away from her ear she said "Aimee, come say bye to Daddy" She said. Aimee-Lee ran over and took the phone.

"Bye bye Daddy, Anî ohevêt otchâ" She said mispronouncing the words slightly before handing the phone back to her mother and running away.

Kate smiled when she put the phone back to her ear "Surprise" She said.

"_You taught her Hebrew?" _He asked quietly.

"She wanted to learn her Dad's language" She said with a smile "I love you Ari"_  
_

* * *

"I cannot help that I am not here more Caitlin" 28 year old Ari said angrily as he paced across the living room.

"I know Ari!" 24 year old Kate yelled at him "I'm just saying it's hard to raise her on my own all the time"

Ari ran a hand over his face and stood in front of her "We both knew this is what was going to happen when you got pregnant, I can only come here once a month" He said. She balled her hands onto fists and stared up at him angrily.

"It's hard Ari!" Kate exploded "With my new job, and you coming and going things are getting...You should go back to Israel and stay there" She said, almost yelling at him.

A small voice interrupted the rest of their fight "Are you goin' to break up?" the almost 5 year old Aimee-Lee asked quietly from the doorway, clutching a small blanket and teddy in her arms and her hair messy from sleep.

Kate and Ari looked at each other quickly before walking over to Aimee-Lee, Ari swinging her up into his arms and Kate standing with a hand on Aimee's back.

"We were just having a disagreement" Ari said to her softly as she stared at him with eyes exactly like his own "Do not worry, your mother and I love each other and you very much"

Aimee nodded at him and put her head on his shoulder as Kate walked around to stand in front of them both, putting her arms around Ari's waist and Aimee's back, hugging them both. She looked up at Ari for a moment and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Yucky" Aimee-Lee said wriggling out of Ari's arms. He put her down and Kate kneeled in front of her.

"Come on" Kate said, pulling Aimee into a hug "Back to bed" She said standing with the little girl in her arms.

10 minutes later Kate walked into her bedroom and found Ari sitting against the head board looking at her. Kate went over and climbed over him, straddling him and putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry" She murmured.

He leaned forward and kissed her "I am sorry too Caitlin"

* * *

"I don't wanna go!" 5 year old Aimee-Lee said stubbornly. She was standing in front of Kate with her little arms crossed as they stood outside the elementary school on Aimee's first day. Kate was crouching in front of her so they were eye to eye, Kate putting her hands on Aimee-Lee's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, you have to go to school. You'll have fun" She said with a smile. Aimee-Lee just shook her head and stood in place.

"No" She said.

Kate sighed and tried to think of a way to get Aimee-Lee to go through the gates when a voice behind her said.

"You will make many friends" Ari said walking up "School can be very fun"

Aimee-Lee's eyes lit up and she ran to her father and wrapped her arms around his stomach "Daddy!"

Kate stood up and smiled at him as he picked Aimee-Lee up and kissed her cheek "Now" He said "Are you going to go in?" He asked her. She grinned at him and nodded.

He put her down and kissed her head before she went to Kate to get a hug and kiss. She then ran through the gates of the school and went to one of her friends from Pre-School.

Kate walked over to Ari and pulled his head down so she could kiss him "I thought you weren't coming" She said.

"I would not miss her first day at school" He said, pulling Kate into him so her back was against his front and they watched as the teacher got all the kids together, along with Aimee-Lee, who turned around and waved to them.

Kate and Ari waved back before turning around and walking over to Kate's car. She leaned against the door and he stood in front of her with a slight smirk on his face.

"How long are you here for?" She asked him.

"Until tomorrow" He said, leaning down and kissing her slowly, opening the car door as he did "Do you have to go into work today?"

She smirked at him and shook his head, getting into the car with a smile.

* * *

Kate was sitting with 6 year old Aimee-Lee on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons when she heard a loud knocking on the front door. She stood up and walked to the door, gasping when she opened it and found Ari leaning against the doorframe clutching his side as blood spilled over his hands.

"Ari, what the hell happened?" Kate hissed, looking over her shoulder quickly to see Aimee-Lee still watching The Replacements.

"I got shot" He said "I came straight here"

Kate closed the door behind him and went over to Aimee-Lee and turned off the TV "Sweetheart, go play in your room for a while"

Aimee-Lee nodded "Alright Mummy" She said running towards the small hallway into her room, not noticing Ari in the entrance.

Kate sat Ari down in the kitchen and got her first aid kit out, setting it on the table next to him.

"Wanna tell me how this happened?" She asked as she lifted his shirt off and looked at the bullet graze.

"I was meeting with some people outside of Washington, things did not go too well" He said with a shrug "I was only grazed"

Kate was quiet as she patched up his wound. She knew Ari would occasionally come home hurt but he was always careful, making sure not to get seriously injured because of the family he had to come home to.

"Did Daddy get hurt?" Aimee-Lee asked peering into the kitchen from the doorway. Kate was thankful she had put the gauze on Ari's side.

"I am alright bubalah" Ari said quietly, beckoning Aimee-Lee over to him. Aimee-Lee walking in, still dressed in her tweety bird pyjamas. She crawled into his lap and looked at the bandage curiously.

"Did you need a bandaid?" She asked him. Kate smiled slightly as she packed up the first aid kit.

Ari nodded "Yes bubalah, I am fine now" He said kissing her forehead.

Aimee-Lee seemed satisfied with that answer and ran out of the room to go watch cartoons again.

"I don't want you getting hurt" Kate said softly as she wrapped her arms around Ari from behind.

He held onto her hands "Do not worry Caitlin, I will be more careful"

* * *

_**Want to read more? The rest is right here: http:// www. /s/ 4378293 /1/ Let_The_Truth_Sting**_

**_Seeing as this is the prequal to that, you should read it! Now! It's awesome! And Review it!_**

**_Alright, so the end of another Kate/Ari fic, I guess that means I'll have to start on that 'Chained To You' sequal..._**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
